


A Handful of Burnished Baubles (or, Five Scenes That Never Happened in A Casket of Mismatched Jewels)

by AirgiodSLV



Series: 28 Lotrips AUs Challenge [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: “What’s the damage?” Peter asked, not really wanting to know but needing to ask anyway.“Not bad today, actually,” Philippa assured him. “A flood under the Craft Services tent, some minor earthquake tremors, a short setback due to a dirt avalanche, and one trailer on fire. Three guesses whose, and what they were doing in there.”





	A Handful of Burnished Baubles (or, Five Scenes That Never Happened in A Casket of Mismatched Jewels)

**Author's Note:**

> AU #21, for [](https://nubeinchild.livejournal.com/profile)[nubeinchild](https://nubeinchild.livejournal.com/). A continuation of sorts to part V of [A Casket of Mismatched Jewels](http://airgiodslv.livejournal.com/101699.html).

_One._

“Condoms?”

“Check.”

“Lube?”

“Check.”

“Towels?”

“Check.”

“Fire extinguisher?”

Orlando pointed to the cherry-red tank beside the trailer door and grinned. “Check.”

“Oh, thank god.” Elijah let out a little moan of happiness and took a flying leap into Orlando’s arms, tackling him onto the bed and covering his face with enthusiastic kisses.

Orlando managed to insinuate his hands between Elijah’s clothing and his hot skin, smoothing his palms over Elijah’s torso with single-minded intent. “What took you so long?”

“Fucking Peter, fucking script rewrites, for some reason I’m now the authority on…” Elijah trailed off and groaned when Orlando’s fingers found his nipples, twisting and pinching.

“I looked for you after filming.” Orlando somehow managed to get Elijah’s shirt over his head; not easy with the amount of acrobatic squirming that Elijah was performing. “They said you’d be a while yet.”

“Wanted you all fucking day,” Elijah panted, wrestling with the fly on Orlando’s jeans until it gave way and he could tug the material urgently over Orlando’s narrow hips.

“I meant to catch you at lunch, but the tent was in the middle of a fucking pond by the time I got there,” Orlando apologized, helping Elijah remove his jeans so they would be that much closer to naked. “Was that you?”

Elijah blushed furiously; Orlando could feel the heat beneath his palms. “I was thinking about you,” he breathed against Orlando’s neck. “About last night, and how good you felt, and how you looked on the set…”

“Fuck,” Orlando swore shortly, and redoubled his efforts to rid Elijah of his boxer shorts. His hands spent a bit too much time exploring, however, and before he’d managed to discard the material Elijah was arching hard into him and crying out.

Heat flared in Orlando, sudden and scorching, and he rolled protectively on top of Elijah just as the fireball burst out of the electric lamp and exploded against the roof of the trailer.

 

_Two._

“It’s not like this is his one true love,” Billy pointed out with calm logic. “He and Orlando will burn out eventually, and then you can make your move. You know he likes you.”

“Not like that,” Dom grumbled. He stopped suddenly, alerted by a tingle of metal in the earth, and stooped to pick up the coin someone had dropped.

Billy shrugged. “Give him time. He’s just infatuated right now, stars in his eyes and all of that. He’ll come around.”

“I don’t _want_ him to come around.” Dom scowled at a nearby tree. “I want him to want _me_.”

Billy looked sympathetic, but unmoved. “Give him time, Dom,” he repeated.

They were almost back to the set now, and although Dom really didn’t feel like facing anyone, he knew they should probably head home and get changed before the cast barbecue tonight. He wondered if Orlando and Elijah would be there, and realized he already knew the answer.

“Fuck,” he said with feeling.

Billy started to speak, then stopped and frowned. Dom followed his gaze to the break in the trees, and saw wisps of smoke rising from one of the cast trailers. He clenched his fists at his side as his stomach plunged, and barely felt the quiver beneath him as the earth answered his emotion and loss of control.

“Dominic Monaghan,” Ian bellowed from somewhere nearby. “If you cause an earthquake I will not be responsible for my own actions!”

Dom clamped down on the energy and swallowed. Billy laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Come on,” Billy said as soon as the tremors stopped. “Let’s go get something to eat.”

 

_Three._

“What’s the damage?” Peter asked, not really wanting to know but needing to ask anyway.

“Not bad today, actually,” Philippa assured him. “A flood under the Craft Services tent, some minor earthquake tremors, a short setback due to a dirt avalanche, and one trailer on fire. Three guesses whose, and what they were doing in there.”

Peter buried his head in his hands, sighing heavily. “The fire’s out?”

“It was Orlando’s trailer, so it was fireproofed, and one of them eventually had the presence of mind to use the extinguisher,” Philippa confirmed. “You can rail at them again if you want, but they actually handled it very well this time.”

“I don’t want to rail at them,” Peter lied crossly. “Viggo, can’t you do something?”

Viggo shrugged, busy cleaning his sword while listening to them. “All I can do is suggest they stay apart, and that would only make them both miserable. They’re more likely to do damage if their emotions are unstable, and at the moment, they’ve actually got things fairly well under control. The feelings aren’t going to go away, no matter what we do, and that’s the underlying cause of the incidents.”

“I just want one day without a damage report,” Peter lamented. “Just one day.”

“Thursday’s a day off,” Philippa reminded him cheerfully. “At least then they won’t be your problem.”

 

_Four._

A chorus of greetings rose from the direction of the patio, and Dom glanced over to see Elijah emerging into the back yard, Orlando a half-step behind him and both of them grinning like lunatics.

“Dom,” Billy said firmly, and poked him in the side. He looked away, and stared morosely at his hot dog for a moment until the rumbling energy within him stilled.

“Dom,” someone else called, and Dom’s heart jumped a little in spite of himself as Elijah jogged up and crouched down to punch him in the arm. “Where have you been lately? I feel like I never see you anymore, just Merry. How’s the food?”

Dom cleared his throat. “The hamburgers are a bit charred,” he admitted. “I think Marton was cooking. Karl’s taken over now, and the hot dogs are passable.” He offered his half-eaten hot dog and bun as verification. “I think there might be sausages too.”

“Mmm, sausages,” Elijah declared cheerfully, and leaned forward to take a bite out of Dom’s hot dog. “I think I’ll go get one. Don’t disappear, okay? I’ll be right back.”

“Sure,” Dom said, aware of Billy’s eyes on him as he tracked Elijah across the yard, not looking away until he saw Elijah cross paths with Orlando and watched their hands brush as they shared a quick, soft smile.

“Fuck,” he said softly, and blinked at his hot dog, wondering if there would be any faint taste of Elijah on it now.

“Let it go,” Billy advised sympathetically, passing Dom an open beer bottle. “Torturing yourself won’t make it any easier.”

Dom took the bottle and exhaled. “I know,” he said quietly. “Fuck, I know.”

 

_Five._

“Where are we going?” Orlando asked, laughing as Elijah dragged him through a hedgerow and onto the soft sand of the beach, towards the ocean which moved sluggishly in the quiet night.

“Here,” Elijah answered breathlessly, turning to kiss him, winding both arms around Orlando’s neck to pull him down.

They fell onto the sand in an un-coordinated tangle of arms and legs, kisses tasting of overcooked meat and ketchup and the beer they’d both had at the barbecue.

“Make love to me here,” Elijah whispered, just audible over the hushed roar of the ocean nearby. “I want you to.”

Orlando answered with his body and not with words, rolling on top of Elijah and kissing him until they were both breathless, rubbing their hips together until he was chafed and impossibly hard.

They both struggled out of their clothes, lost in nature and each other, and when Orlando finally saw Elijah naked beneath the moonlight he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He sat up and pulled Elijah with him, settling Elijah in his lap, on his cock, and Elijah gasped and tilted his head back, his body arching over the supportive circle of Orlando’s arms.

The sand was still hot from the sun, and Orlando felt it sticking to his skin as he began to work up a sweat, fine grains grinding against his knees and shins as he thrust into Elijah’s warm body.

Elijah cried out softly, fragments of words and pleas and sounds that went straight to Orlando’s cock, and then he murmured over and over again, “I love you, I love you.”

The sky opened up suddenly above them, and rain poured down, into Elijah’s open mouth with his head tilted back, plastering Orlando’s hair to his scalp, warm and cleansing.

Elijah laughed into the rain, and Orlando whispered to his skin, “I love you too.”


End file.
